


Platónico

by Thesleeppanda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Derek Has a Crush on Stiles, M/M, Sweet Derek, Werefox Stiles, derek is in love with stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesleeppanda/pseuds/Thesleeppanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muerde su labio inferior por puros nervios, siente como el corazón le va latiendo cada vez más rápido en el pecho a medida que camina mostrando toda la intención de acercarse al pequeño zorro por si quiere alejarse.<br/>Se sorprende un poco cuando Stiles no lo hace y en cambio da un paso al frente.<br/>-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? –Pregunta en un susurro, porque sabe que la voz no le alcanza para nada más.<br/>-Yo no voy a los bailes –Dice Stiles, también en un susurro. –No con desconocidos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platónico

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic Sterek, espero que les guste porque si les gusta puedo escribir más. 
> 
> Anoche me hice la cuenta así que al fin podré dar kudos y comentarios a esas obras que me gustan! 
> 
> Saludos

Hay un megáfono en cada aula que comienza a hacer ruidos extraños cada vez que alguien va a hablar por él. En esta ocasión es el turno del director del plantel de BHHS, su voz grave y ligeramente descuidada por la falta de tiempo que tiene para invertir a ese anuncio,  se hace notar por encima de la cabeza de todos y cada uno de los estudiantes.

-Las nominadas para reina del baile de graduación –Empieza el hombre atrayendo la atención de los alumnos –Son Lydia Martin, Erica Reyes y Heather Brooks –Hay aplausos y gritos en los pasillos hasta que un nuevo carraspeo los hace centrarse en el anuncio –Y los nominados para reyes del baile son Isaac Lahey –Un grito sonoro se hace escuchar del aula donde se encuentra el nombrado –Jackson Whittemore –Por pura inercia Derek mueve su cabeza para ver al rubio –Y Derek Hale.

El lobo siente que las orejas le arden de lo calientes que se ponen y no tiene que verse en ningún espejo para saber que está sonrojado y le molesta, le molesta tanto haber sido escogido que frunce el ceño.

-Felicidades a los contrincantes –Se oye algo parecido a un corto circuito y el colegio entero se pone de fiesta para felicitar o rechazar a los nominados.

-Ahora no tienes excusa para no ir al baile –Le dice Erica a Derek poniéndose de pie con todos sus libros dentro del bolso Gucci y los tacones de diseñador golpeando el suelo.

-¿No sales? –Pregunta un chico al que Derek nunca antes había prestado atención. –No es tan malo –Dice finalmente –Deberías estar agradecido de que alguien te note.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunta el lobo intentando no sonar tan descortés  a pesar de que su voz siempre sale como un gruñido en lugar de algo cálido.

-Frederick Greenberg –Hay un sonrojo en el chico –Y no te preocupes por llevar un chico al baile, a nadie le importa realmente tu orientación sexual.

Las cejas del lobo salen disparadas hasta casi unirse con el nacimiento de su cabello. Está sorprendido y un poco horrorizado.

-Ten más cuidado con tus cuadernos –Greenberg se acomoda la mochila en el hombro y camina tres pasos a la salida –Y los dibujos en ella también –Dice antes de tropezar con un banco mal puesto e irse del aula dejando a Derek solo con su libreta de Calculo y los dibujos en la parte trasera.

Derek nunca se ha considerado a sí mismo una persona popular, de hecho el casi no conoce a nadie fuera de su grupo de amigos que consta de tres personas, cuatro si se cuenta él: Erica, su novio Boyd y Isaac, ahora también conoce a Greenberg pero el punto es que no tiene muchos amigos, obviamente va a perder la corona así que no tiene que ir al dichoso baile y mucho menos tiene que conseguirse una pareja para el baile.

*

-Tienes que ir al baile –Dice Lydia Martin parándose frente a él –Yo sé que estás pensando que es poca cosa para tu honorable presencia pero debes asistir a ese baile.

-¿Disculpa? –Arquea una ceja sin retirar la vista de la chica.

-Sé que me estás escuchando, Hale, así que empieza a pensar en tu pareja porque como no asistas te colgaré de un sauce… -Lydia movió un mechón de cabello lejos de su adorado rostro –Y tienes que saber qué puedo hacerlo.

Sus tacones resuenan casi igual que los de Erica cuando se aleja por el pasillo directamente a su grupo de amigos. Todos ellos, sin excepción lo están viendo como bicho raro, están los ojos de cachorro de Scott, la mirada dura de Jackson la retadora de Jackson, la inocente de Allison y la juguetona de Stiles.

Stiles, Stiles Stilinski, el amor platónico de Derek Hale desde que tiene uso de memoria. La razón por la cual rechazó a Kate Argent y comenzó a usar su chaqueta de cuero día sí y día también.

_(-Luces bien, amigo –Dijo Stiles la primera vez que la uso._

_-Es un regalo de mi padre –Respondió Derek intentando no sonreír porque no quería mostrar sus dientes de conejo._

_-Tu padre tiene buenos gustos –Después de eso el otro adolescente se alejó con paso firme hacia el lado del gimnasio donde solamente los estudiantes suscritos al equipo de natación podían entrar a su antojo.)_

También es a quien dibuja en la parte trasera de sus cuadernos.

Toda una vergüenza.

*

-¿Vas a invitar a Stilinski? –Pregunta Isaac sin prestar atención a la pelea que están desarrollando Erica y Cora frente a ellos, donde ninguna de las dos quiere dar su brazo a torcer a pesar de que tienen más heridas de las que pueden contar.

-¿Eh? –Pregunta Derek soltando el libro para poder prestar atención.

-Pregunté si vas a invitar a Stiles al baile –Isaac casi deletrea el nombre.

-No –Boyd arquea las cejas en una pregunta muda y vuelve a su castillo de naipes esperando a que sea su turno para entrenar. -¿Lo han visto? Está completamente fuera de mi liga –Responde intentando no sonar tan desesperado –Además de que es un zorro, ¿Desde cuándo los zorros se reúnen con nosotros?

-Lo hacían antes –Los tres adolescentes dan un respingo al escuchar la voz despreocupada de Peter –Entrenábamos juntos todo el tiempo, luego Claudia Stilinski puso esa cafetería en el centro, John se hizo Sheriff, Stiles se hizo amigo de McCall y ahora son como mellizos separados.

-Ni que lo digas –Dice Isaac –La otra vez fui al baño y Stiles estaba haciendo un monologo sobre las algas marinas mientras Scott hacia sus necesidades, fue perturbador.

-Creo que debe ser sexy –Erica se acomoda el cabello en una coleta rápida antes de volverse a ellos –Dos chicos que se conocen de todo… seguramente aprendieron cosas juntos.

A Derek se le escapa un gruñido desde lo más fondo de su ser al darse cuenta de que tal vez la rubia tiene razón, incluso a lo mejor y están juntos, por eso Scott rompió con Allison.

-Igual deberías invitarlo, Stiles es un buen chico, no creo que se niegue –Dice Peter colocándole una mano en el hombro a su sobrino –Y luego una cosa lleva a otra  y tenemos la primera cruza entre un zorro y un lobo de este ciclo.

-Tenemos que ver eso –Dicen los dos rubios al mismo tiempo haciendo alarde de su gemelidad no nata.

*

 Es así como Derek decide apretar los puños y entrar al gimnasio de natación. Todo es fresco ahí dentro, hay un eco imparable y los sonidos de chapoteo es lo único que se escucha conforme los nadadores van entrando poco a poco al agua siguiendo el silbato.

Derek siente rápidamente el aroma de Stiles llegar hasta sus fosas nasales e internamente su lobo decide ronronear como un tierno gatito al que le acaban de dar su bola de estambre.

-No puedes estar aquí –Le dice el entrenador. Es joven, tal vez unos seis años mayor que ellos y guapo.

-Tengo permiso de deportista –Dice Derek mostrando su credencial –En realidad solo quería ver.

-Vale, pero no los desconcentres –Ordena el entrenador antes de hacer sonar su silbato para que una nueva fila de nadadores entraran al agua.

Entre ellos está Stiles. Completamente hecho de piel pálida, lunares y no, Derek no está pensando en la forma en la que luce cada luna llena cuando no puede comparar el cambio y de pronto tiene una bonita cola naranja que peina usando la punta de sus dedos. Da gracias al cielo que él no recibe ese tipo de cambios, jamás podría vivir sabiendo que de pronto tendrá orejas peludas y una cola, pero inesperadamente le gusta como se ve en Stiles.

-Mira, mira –Dice un chico que no conoce para nada y está sentado esperando su turno –Es Derek Hale

-¿El nominado a rey? –Pregunta el chico al que le está hablando -¿Crees que quiera invitar a alguien de aquí?

-¿Quieren callarse? –Pregunta el entrenador –Están hablando lo suficientemente fuerte para todos.

Los dos chicos se sonrojan sin poder detenerlo.

-¡Largos! –Grita el entrenador antes de hacer sonar su silbato llenando el silencio durante unos segundos.

Derek se pierde en el movimiento de los brazos de Stiles pasando suavemente el agua sin casi moverla hasta llegar al otro extremo e impulsarse con sus pies para volver a las brazadas largas, muy por encima del ritmo que marcan sus compañeros. El tiempo se detiene para él cuando lo ve salir del agua directamente a su toalla con su cuerpo entero al descubierto. Hay un lunar en su espalda baja que lo está llamando para acercarse y presionar sus labios, pero antes que nada está el sonido de su corazón latiendo rápidamente. Cuando el lobo levanta la mirada se da cuenta de que los ojos del zorro también están puestos en él y su ceja izquierda tiene un ligero arco simbolizando la pregunta que él mismo repite en su mente. _¿Qué está haciendo?_

Muerde su labio inferior por puros nervios, siente como el corazón le va latiendo cada vez más rápido en el pecho a medida que camina mostrando toda la intención de acercarse al pequeño zorro por si quiere alejarse.

Se sorprende un poco cuando Stiles no lo hace y en cambio da un paso al frente.

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? –Pregunta en un susurro, porque sabe que la voz no le alcanza para nada más.

-Yo no voy a los bailes –Dice Stiles, también en un susurro. –No con desconocidos.

Derek suspira antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse de las piscinas.

*

 

-No me quejo, no me estoy quejando –Dice Peter –Pero creo que tu plan es estúpido –El universitario comienza a meter sus camisas más bonitas dentro de la maleta. -¿Dejar que el destino haga el trabajo? ¿Y si no lo hace?

-Significa que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro –Responde Derek antes de jalar la única camisa negra que va entre las de Peter –Es mía.

-Lo siento, señor el-destino-conspira-en-mi-contra –Peter frunce el ceño antes de tomar otra camisa –Pero buena suerte. –Derek arquea las cejas –Es un zorro.

-Gracias por el dato –El adolescente frunce el ceño antes de irse de la habitación de su tío llevándose su camisa con él.

*

Finstock está gritando algo en su aula cuando Derek se estrella con un cuerpo que no sintió venir.

-Lo siento, lo siento –Se disculpa ayudando al otro adolescente a levantar sus libros.

-No te preocupes –Los ojos de Derek salen disparados hacia arriba cuando reconoce la voz –No es la primera vez que sucede, aunque hoy parece ser un día mucho peor.

-Por poco y no vengo –Responde el lobo compartiendo la sonrisa del zorro cuando le entrega los libros.

-No dudaría en irme –Stiles sonríe un poco más amplio. –Soy Stiles, por cierto.

-Derek –El zorro casi pierde los libros intentando tomar su mano -¿Alguna vez te has brincado una clase?

-No, nunca –El rostro del menor se ladea conforme suelta su mano.

-Podemos hacerlo ahora –Propone Derek –De igual manera, hoy es un día pésimo.

-El peor día del año –Asegura Stiles.

-Por supuesto, nadie lo notaría.

-Ni un alma –Derek sonríe decidiéndose por tomar los libros de los brazos del zorro y emprender el camino hacia la salida del colegio

–Escuché que hoy está abierto el boliche todo el día –Comenta de forma descuidada sin dejar de caminar.

-No sé jugar.

-Yo te enseño y luego podríamos, no sé, tener una cita, ir a la feria, al cine –Derek se encoge de hombros.

-Podríamos subirnos a la rueda de la fortuna y decidir ir al baile juntos –Stiles mira al lobo desde el otro lado del camaro. –Es un excelente plan.

-Nunca tuve un mejor plan en mi vida.

-Pero que no se te olvide que hoy es un día horrible.

-De otra manera no estaría proponiendo saltarnos las clases, no es que me gustes ni nada por el estilo –Una sonrisa enorme se planta en los labios del zorro antes de ingresar al auto de Derek.

-Tu tampoco me gustas, ha sido pura coincidencia –El sonido del motor abarca el silencio durante unos segundos –También es coincidencia que quiera ir al baile contigo.

-Absolutamente.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> En realidad no sé que se pone aquí pero he visto que agradecen por leer así que ¡Gracias!


End file.
